Somente o tempo dirá
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Era um meio demon, ela era um ser humano. Viveu 500 anos no passado, ela viveu no presente. Esta é a história de seu amor e dos preistess que os trouxe junto...
1. Somente o tempo dirá

Somente o tempo dirá

pelo melaniemelmelgirl

disclaimer do: Eu não possuo Inuyasha.

Nota do autor: Obrigado toda assim muito lendo meu fic. Portugese não é meu launguage nativo, e eu espero lá ser muitos erros dentro aqui. Aprecíe por favor de qualquer maneira, revisão se você desejar assim.

ooooooooooooooo

Kagome Higurashi sighed pesadamente enquanto olhou fixamente fora de sua janela do bedroom.

As gotas grandes, molhadas da chuva funcionaram abaixo ele, e os céus eram completamente cinzentos.

Quis desesperadamente ir bem abaixo, para trás à era feudal, mas não poderia.

E mate-à-estão, Inuyasha, tinham começado em um ENORME lut-sobre Kikyo.

Foi ido agora Kikyo deste planeta, mas suas memórias remanesceram.

E, o menino do ho, era alguma delas má!!!

As memórias de Kikyo e do passado assombraram ainda os dois amantes, mas em vez de remover seus sentimentos, tinham discutido pesadamente, e tinham pagado um preço gruesome em fazer assim.

As palavras e as emoções amargas da luta remanesceram ainda na mente de Kagome e de Inuyasha, fazendo com que os dois estejam em um estado da negação rejeitada.

E, como a maioria de quarrelers, nenhuns um sentiram como poderiam fazer o primeiro movimento e appologize, embora ambos eles quiseram a.

Oh, como Kagome desejou que poderia fazer exame para trás daquelas palavras do jest, da raiva, do jealousy, e do hatred de Kikyo a Inuyasha!!!

Ama-o assim, mas... seu corpo sentiu frio e numb, como se não poderia andar, e nunca viu a felicidade outra vez.

Fechou seus olhos enquanto deixou um sob escapar de sua garganta.

Em um instante, crumpled à terra, à cabeça nos joelhos, e aos rasgos que caem livremente abaixo sua cara enquanto os pingos de chuva estavam fora.

' Oh, Inuyasha, que eu fiz? Vontade você perdoa-me sempre?' pensou.

Não pensou que poderia ir sobre sem ele... nunca, não sempre.

Abriu seus olhos, e olhou em seu teto. ' eu suponho que eu terei que apenas ir para trás lá e para lhe dizer que eu sou pesaroso, ' pensou. Estêve acima, ela os braços que sentem como foram feitos dos cinderblocks, seus pés como a geléia. Espere um segundo... O!!!!! DOS SHARDS DA JÓIA Sentiu em torno de sua garganta para ver se estivessem lá, mas os alas, eles não eram.

Com um pang do medo em seu estômago o horror do realization bateu-a que duro- tinha deixado os shards da jóia em seu backpack!!!

Seu backpack realizava-se ainda na era feudal!!!

SUA PARTE TRASEIRA DA MANEIRA A INUYASHA E À ERA FEUDAL NO GENERAL TINHA SIDO DEIXADA ATRÁS DO!!!!!!!!!!

MERDA da merda da merda da merda da merda da merda!!' sua mente gritou.

QUIS ir para trás a tempo e appologize a Inuyasha, MAS NÃO PODERIA!!!

Que retard do caralho era... e uma vez outra vez, caiu para baixo ao assoalho e deixou todo o inferno frouxamente enquanto quebrou mentalmente abaixo... ela veria sempre Inuyasha outra vez?

Somente o tempo dirá...

Pov De Inuyasha:

Inuyasha sighed pesadamente enquanto olhou fixamente no poço.

A chuva estava derramando para baixo de todos os sentidos, contudo Inuyasha continuado a sentar-se na árvore, deixa somente protegê-lo de determinadas gotas.

Não importou realmente, em seu formulário do hanyou, ele era impossível para ele travar um frio.

Entretanto, teve os pingos de chuva de seu próprio fluir abaixo sua cara, borrando sua visão.

O Oh, como desejou que poderia fazer exame para trás aquelas palavras do ele tinha dito a Kagome!

As palavras e os sentimentos amargos de sua luta voltaram para assombrá-lo, horas mais tarde.

Verdadeiramente amou Kagome, seu e somente, seu mate futuro.

Tinha quebrado literalmente seu coração para ver que o impacto que suas palavras tiveram em Kagome, e o olhar em sua cara!

Era mais baixo do que baixo, mais scummier do que o scum o mais grande da terra.

A única pessoa poderia pensar de mais baixo de que era Naraku... Oh, como Naraku tinha feito o e Kagome sofrer! ' eu desejo que Naraku o morreria apenas já ' pensou. ' mas o que eu o quero verdadeiramente... ver outra vez Kagome, dê-lhe meu a maioria de apology' do heartfull... e talvez, apenas talvez, ela perdoá-lo-ia, mesmo que não o mereça, ele não mereceu tal perfeição divine, uma menina preta-haired tão bonita.

Nunca pensaria de que viria amar não sempre o reincarnation de Kikyo...... mas, alas, de destiny trouxe a morte de Kikyo, e trouxe-lhe a Kagome... seu tesouro... sua beleza, seu... Oh prized, o que daria para ver que bonito sorria de dela, e para sentir de repente sua figura clara, curta em seus braços..., algo travou o backpack do seu Kagome do olho...?! ... estava incandescendo?

Curiosa, saltou de sua árvore pensar, e na terra, e funcionou sobre a seu backpack. Rapidamente, abriu-o, e viu-o os shards da jóia incandescer brilhantemente no frasco.

Olhou neles na maravilha, quando realizou de repente que poderia detetar Kagome!

Estava no outro lado do bom... e... gritando?

Estava gritando! ' eu apostei que eu causei que... ' pensou, ashamed dhimself.

Bem, havia somente uma coisa que poderia fazer!

Vai à era de Kagome, traz-lhe o backpack... e... appologize...

Pov de Kagome

eu andei no shrine com o poço velho.

Talvez se eu estivesse nele o suficiente, deixar-me-ia através... Inclinando-se acima de encontro à parede, mim contudo crumpled outra vez ao assoalho, minha cabeça em meus joelhos, como eu deixei os rasgos fluir livremente.

Hurts do amor.

Gritar, dizem, não resolverão alguns de meus problemas NEM não removerão a dor, e o goddamn ele, é eles endireita.

Gritar não resolveu meus problemas, e não fêz me a sensação melhor no muito o mais menos, mas pareceram apenas querer manter-se cair...

Pov De Inuyasha:

Com um único salto, eu estava na era do tempo de Kagome.

Em um instante, eu tinha escalado fora dela, only para vir face-to-face com Kagome, que estava gritando demasiado duramente para realizar que eu estava lá, na frente dela. Como eu odiei a ver como este... Com cuidado, eu sentei seu backpack para baixo ao lado do bem, e agitei-a delicadamente.

"Kagome..." Eu sussurrei.

Eu olhei fixamente intensa enquanto se levantou lentamente sua cara rasg-manchada, e ouvido seu gasp...

Pov De Kagome:

No meio de minha avaria mental, eu ouvi um sussurro da voz meu conhecido... e agitei-me delicadamente.

Lentamente, eu levantei-me meu principal... e gasped.

Oh.

Meu.

Deus.

Direito na frente de mim estêve Inuyasha com um olhar interessado em sua cara!

"I... Inuyasha?"

Eu pedi, não podendo acreditar a vista na frente de mim. "sim, Kagome, eu sou ela..." que disse delicadamente, olhando alegre. ' eh... porque olhe assim smug?'

Eu pensei.

Espere um segundo... porque estava Inuyasha aqui?

Eu olhei em torno do quarto... e vi meu backpack ao lado do poço.

Oh... estava somente aqui retornar meu backpack... Eu olhei fixamente na terra, blushing.

"Kagome..." que disse.

"Sim, Inuyasha?" Eu croaked, não sabendo o que esperar.

Você poderia com segurança dizer que eu era confused...

Pov De Inuyasha:

Eu deixei seu escape conhecido meus bordos enquanto eu olhei concernido contudo joyfully nela.

"Sim... Inuyasha?" respondeu-lhe, sua voz com um crackle ligeiro, como se tem gritado por completamente alguma hora.

O cheiro de rasgos de sal era completamente pesado, e pareceram vir de toda sobre o lugar...

"Kagome... eu sou... mim sou pesaroso.

Eu sou pesaroso que eu lhe causei tal grief, tal agonia, tal dor... e aquelas palavras I dito. São verdadeiramente eu pesaroso... para eu te amo, Kagome, com todo meu coração... e...... a esperança boa que você pode... me perdoar, Kagome de I.

Perdoe-me para tudo, porque eu não o signifiquei... " Eu disse, carregando minha alma e a maioria sentimentos e de emoções do intrapersonal a ela.

Para eram tudo verdadeiros...

Pov De Kagome:

Meus olhos alargados e cancelados, como não mais rasgo não caíram; quando minha boca estava largamente aberta na surpresa.

Inuyasha... realmente... estava desculpando-se?

E... o que é aquele?

Está começando... CRY? ' o Oh meu deus '

I pensado como meu pulso competido e coração martelou assim que duramente, eu sou certo que Inuyasha poderia o ouvir com suas orelhas sensíveis do hanyou.

Eu olhei para baixo, embarrassed.

Eu olhei provavelmente como uma destruição do trem.

Espere um segundo... Inuyasha quis meu forgiveness?

Eu olhei acima nele, surpreendido.

Isto que eu não tinha esperado!

E... amou ainda me, e não Kikyo?!?

"Inuyasha, naturalmente eu perdoo-o!

Eu disse, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos dourado-amarelos de his, cheios da dor e do sorrow.

Entretanto, eram loving e importando-se, mas olhou como um filhote de cachorro pequeno que fosse retrocedido ao redor uma vez demasiado muitas vezes.... '... eu fi-lo que comprimiu?'

Eu pondered enquanto o pensamento fêz sua maneira a minha mente. "e", eu continuei, "eu te amo demasiado, e... eu sou também realmente pesaroso... mim nunca signifiquei dizer-lhe aquelas coisas".

Apenas tão rapidamente como eu tinha dito aquele, Inuyasha tinha feito exame de me em seus braços e tinha-me prendido firmemente, travando me completamente fora do protetor, que é porque meu assim... sorrir alargado os olhos e os fechar, mim abraçou-o para trás e snuggled minha cara em sua caixa larga. ..........

"Kagome... eu perdoo-o..." era as últimas palavras que eu me ouvi antes de drifting em um sono calmo...

ooooooooooooooo

Eu espero que você toda aprecíe, lá seja apenas um mais capítulo a esta história para agora, que estará acima logo. Mais tarde!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Era Metadehalfdemon de A, ela era um ser...

Era Metade-half-demon de A, ela era um ser humano

pelo disclaimer do melaniemelmelgirl: Nope, não mina, ol bom justo ' Rumiko-sama.

Fim da história.

Nota do autor: O poço I tinha prestado atenção apenas a um grupo inteiro dos reruns do episode de Inuyasha que eu tinha armazenado em meu TiVo, e eu decidi-me prestar atenção aos episodes em Kikyo, esses onde Inuyasha se importou muito com Kagome, e assim por diante. Eu fiz anotações mentais para um fanfic possível... e bem, aqui eu estou, em um babbling do a.m. todo o isto demasiado você. Bem, aprecíe, isto é meu primeiro Inuyasha fanfic. O Oh, e pela maneira, esta é um one-shot. E começa para fora no POV de Inuyasha...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

era um metade-half-demon.

Era uma menina humana.

Viveu 500 anos no passado.

Viveu 500 anos no futuro.

Era mistura e mostrava raramente suas cores verdadeiras.

Era amável, importando-se, e amar.

Esta é sua história.

Uma história de seu amor.

Uma história de seu hatred.

Uma história da verdade, das mentiras, e então de alguma.

E os priestess que os trouxeram junto.

Inuyasha olhou para baixo para a terra, sighing pesadamente.

Tinha causado a Kagome pobre tal dor, tal sorrow, tal resistir, sem mesmo realizá-la. Como denso era.

Era apenas... cruel liso, dele, para comutar para a frente e para trás com os dois.

Kagome importou-se verdadeiramente com ele, ele soube isso para um fato, se não, por que continuaria a permanecer com e ajudar-lhe?

E por que teria....kissed ele, essa uma vez em que era demon cheio e no problema?

Kikyo, na outra mão, estava para fora matá-lo... para a vingança.

Odiou Inuyasha, e soube-o.

O frio e na maioria das vezes emotionless, seu objetivo um verdadeiro deviam arrastar Inuyasha ao inferno com ela.

Contudo Inuyasha não quis deixou para ir, não quis apagar as memórias de 50 anos há, quando Kikyo estava vivo.

Não quis deixou para ir... Sighed pesadamente, na frustração.

Por que a vida assim... foi complicada?

Por que não poderia justo fazer acima sua mente e a escolher já?

Kagome... ou Kikyo?

Quem escolheria?

Quem escolheria?

Isso pensou competido com sua mente vigorosa, repetidas vezes.

Fechou seus olhos para concentrar, como os flashbacks breves de Kikyo e de Kagome competidos com sua mente.

As imagens e as memórias colidiram toda como uma.

Sua mente pausou em um, sobre dele e de Kagome.

- o flashback-

que estava em um rio, tentando seu mais melhor lavar retched o stench do sangue fora de suas garras, depois que teve slayed um grupo dos bandidos, alguns de que imploraram por sua vida, quando tinha sido um yokui cheio.

Kagome veio e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Disse-lhe que não teve que permanecer com ele, se causasse assim muita dor.

Kagome ajoelhou-se então para baixo dentro para trás dele, e pôs-se a as mãos sobre seus ombros, e descansou-se de encontro a ele.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." que disse. "eu sou com você pela escolha".

Eu sou com você pela escolha... Aquelas palavras soaram com sua mente.

Sorriu, fechando seus olhos e pondo sua mão direita sobre Kagome.

' Oh Kagome, someday, eu pude vir após você com estas garras... '

- fim do flashback-

que se levantou e se andou ao redor, pensando como assim.

Kagome escolheu ser com ele... Continuou a andar ao longo do trajeto, até que começou ao comedor do osso bem.

Slumping acima de encontro a ele, sentou-se para baixo na grama e enterrou-se sua cabeça nela.

Bem, apenas teria que decidir a maneira old-fashioned.

Teria que figurar para fora do quem sentiu mais confortável com, que sentiu mais vivo, feliz, e... livre, com.

Pensou de Kikyo.

Pensou duramente, e por muito tempo.

As memórias atravessaram sua mente.

Por muito tempo há, amou verdadeiramente Kikyo... Suporte então, ele pensou que não poderia amar qualquer um tanto quanto amou Kikyo.

Pensou de que seu amor duraria para sempre... mas alas, não era para sempre suficientemente longo... É tipo de ironic, mas se Naraku não matasse Kikyo, nunca encontrar-se-ia com Kagome.

O heck, Kagome teria nunca uniforme ter sido NASCIDO se não fosse para a matança Kikyo de Naraku... E tendo o Shikon nenhum Tama carregou a sua sepultura com ela... E tendo Kagome, uma sorte do reincarnation de Kikyo, carregado com a jóia encaixada nela... Pensou mais sobre Kagome.

Sempre que era com ela, sentiu uma necessidade forte protegê-la... sempre para ser por seu lado, caso que se estivesse na necessidade.

Certo, sentiu como aquele com Kikyo, mas não assim muito anymore enquanto se usou a, e tanto quanto sentiu como proteger Kagome... ... Kikyo não foi significado talvez para ele?

Talvez... Kagome... era?

Pensou do algum mais.

Sentiu mais menos frio, áspero, hatred, e irritado em torno dela.

Era uma sorte da máquina feliz ou de algo.

Se tivesse um problema ou estivesse na dor, foi preocupado, concernido, e sentiu a dor para ela também.

Em torno dela, ele felt..warm.

E Kagome importou-se realmente com ele... muito... que um lote inteiro... talvez... apenas talvez... mesmo... amou?

Talvez amou-o?

E amou-a para trás?

Abaixando sua cabeça à terra, sighed.

Era um scumbag, e não merecia o amor de Kagome.

Era ser humano verdadeiro, quando não era... não realmente.

Não era realmente um humano... Não era realmente um demon... Às vezes, transformou em um demon, ou foi humano por um dia.

Mas não muito frequentemente... Quem quereria alguém que não era humano, contudo não seria um demon?

Um ninguém?

Seus olhos abriram largamente, porque um pensamento se apressou de repente com sua mente.

Fêz seu coração saltar uma batida ou dois... Tinha caído no amor... Caído no amor com Kagome... Nenhum outros que Kagome... E fora do amor com Kikyo... Estêve acima.

Apenas TEVE QUE dizer-lhe!!

Diga sua beleza preta-haired encantadora do futuro, como ele feltro do truley!!

Teve que dizer-lhe, direito agora!!!

Apressando-se fora, foi encontrar Kagome... Pov de Kagome que boceja um bocado, sentou-se para baixo ao lado do campfire.

Estava atrasado na noite, contudo não poderia dormir.

Algo estava em sua mente... Algo incomodava-a... Algo que a tem incomodado por completamente alguma hora... Tinha caído no amor com Inuyasha.

Contudo não pensou que a amou para trás.

Qual é porque nunca disse qualquer coisa sobre ele... não quis quebrar o amor Inuyasha prendido para Kikyo... Era demasiado amável justo para fazer isso.

Demasiado fraco... Scared demasiado... Demasiado receoso admitir seus próprios sentimentos... Seus sentimentos VERDADEIROS... Seus sentimentos a Inuyasha... Porque o quis ser feliz.

Feliz.

Feliz...

Feliz.

Mesmo se era com os priestess que morreram teòrica sobre cinqüênta anos há... E foi feito da argila e da sujeira, alimentação fora das almas roubadas dos seres humanos inocentes para sobreviver... Para viver.

À respiração.

Sighing, olhou a jóia grande em torno de sua garganta.

Era quase inteira.

Inuyasha, e todos tinham encontrado mais quase todos os shards da jóia... Tudo mas o restante poucos... Depois que os coletou todos, teria não mais por muito tempo uma desculpa verdadeira a permanecer na era fuedal... Teria que ir para trás ao moderno-dia Japão.

Moderno-dia Tokyo.

Cinco cem anos no futuro.

E não poderia ver anymore Inuyasha... O pensamento de não ver Inuyasha fêz arrepios frios funcionar acima de seu spine.

Para não ver Inuyasha... Isso faria seu coração quebrar.

Seus olhos abriram largamente.

Soube o que deve fazer.

Necessitou ir diz Inuyasha... Diga-lhe.

Como sentiu sobre ele.

Diga-lhe a verdade.

A verdade inteira.

E nada mas a verdade.

Começou descida acima, e começada funcionar.

Necessitou encontrá-lo!!

Seu amor um verdadeiro!!

Pov de Inuyasha poderia cheirar seu scent.

Estava extraindo cada vez mais perto dela pelo segundo.

Escolheu acima seu ritmo, funcionando mais rapidamente.

Momentos mais tarde, poderia vê-la... Enquanto lhe extraiu mais próximo, realizou que estava funcionando para ele demasiado.

Parou absolutamente em suas trilhas.

E olhado fixamente nela.

Kagome parou de funcionar para a direita quando começou aproximadamente dois pés afastado de Inuyasha, gasping para travar sua respiração.

' Ugghhh, o que um funcionamento... ' ela pensou.

Falou acima.

"Kagome, há algo que eu quero o dizer"...

"Inuyasha.." cortou-o fora. o

"No., ouve-me completamente.

Eu quero-o realmente ouvir-se o que eu tenho que dizer." Assentiu. Assentido isso bonito, cabeça preta-haired de dela. Ampère-hora, como bonito era... "Kagome, amor de I.....i você. Aquele é todo lá é demasiado ele." Kagome gasped.

Pisando um bocado pequeno mais próximo para ela, proseguiu falar, mas uma vez outra vez Kagome cortou-o fora de ". "mas que sobre... que sobre Kikyo?" "Kagome, é não mais longa uma parte de minha vida. O Kikyo I uma vez soube e amou, morrido, longo há. Não mais I por muito tempo são com ela, para importar-se com você. O um cuidado de I para é... você, Kagome. E hoje à noite, eu realizei-o finalmente." "Inuyasha..." "e, eu necessito saber, Kagome? Você ama-me?

Você quer ser com mim?" Abriu sua boca para falar outra vez, mas raio de Inuyasha. "ou... você rather preferiria ser com Koga, ou essa pessoa de Hobo de seu tempo? Você rather seria com alguma outra pessoa?" Pausou por um minuto, olhando fixamente profundamente em seus olhos. "eu sei que eu não sou perfeito, Kagome, mas, se você me der uma possibilidade, eu poderia ser lá para você, ao amor e ao cuidado para você, e para o proteger com tudo que eu tenho.

Mas, se você não me quiser, isso é muito bem, mim compreenderia. Eu sou certo que você encontraria rather uma pessoa que seja realmente uma PESSOA, não um metade-half-demon, metade-humano, uma pessoa que tenham os olhos NORMAIS e o cabelo NORMAL, e não as orelhas do cão, e não purr, com para fora das garras, e que tais ". Raio de Kagome então. "Inuyasha... realizado por favor, eu amo-o. Eu amo cada detalhe sobre você. Eu não me importo que seu não um ser humano mas não um demon, que você tem os olhos amarelos, que você tem as orelhas do cão e pode purr, que eu encontro muito adorable, e eu amo seu cabelo longo.

É realmente silky e enche, mais suas garras ajude conservar o dia, e seu demon-como instintos ajude-nos todos para fora." Sorriu nele. "e No., eu não amo Koga, eu nunca , eu fingi a though, assim que você seria jealous... que era erro de mim. E esse guy Hojo, bem, eu não sei realmente muito muito sobre ele, e I certo não o ama. Você é o um amor Inuyasha de I, apesar de todos seus pensamentos e diferenças. Eu te amo para quem você é, e seu coração amável." "Kagome..."

Dobrou-se sobre, e beijou-se a lentamente nos bordos. Blushed um pouco, chocado dos eventos recentes, porém o beijou para trás, mais duros, e uma vez que o beijo pequeno girou em um confession bonito, passionate do amor, na verdade, e na alegria de levantar um peso do burden fora de seus ombros.

Inuyasha envolveu seus braços em torno de sua cintura, e pô-la as mãos sobre sua cara, puxando o mais perto dela, aprofundando o beijo mais mais se aquele fosse mesmo possível. Permaneceram como aquela, apenas beijando, por ao menos um minuto bom. O half-moon bonito brilhou em cima dos dois lovebirds, adicionando um fulgor e um beautification macios ao seu rendezvous passionate.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu como um eternity, separou. Sorriu acima nele quando sorriu para baixo em cima dela. Tiveram-se finalmente, seu amor verdadeiro, pessoa apenas para eles. "Kagome, uniforme depois que todas as partes da jóia são coletadas... você permanecerá aqui?

Permaneça aqui com mim, e o todos mais?" Sorriu nele, e no raio. "naturalmente mim vontade, Inuyasha!" Isso pensou f4-la muito feliz. Yay, agora teve uma desculpa a permanecer com Inuyasha!!! E bom, demasiado!! Fêz exame de sua mão, e andaram junto para trás às terras onde os outros estavam dormindo.

Inuyasha saltou acima em uma árvore, e ajudou a Kagome acima nele também. Retirou o alto de seu haori vermelho, f4-lo da pele muito morna do rato do fogo, e posto lhe sobre Kagome assim que não começaria o frio enquanto dormiu. Sorriu, e trouxe-lhe os bordos a his.

Os dois compartilharam de um último beijo antes que caiu adormecido. Envolveu seus braços firmemente em torno dela, e disse, "eu te amo, Inuyasha...", antes pacificamente de cair adormecida em seus braços fortes, suportando.

Nestled sua cara em sua cabeça, inhaling o scent bonito de seu cabelo. Seu amor para ela era puro, e rectifica. Teve amou-a por completamente alguma hora, nao uniforme realizando o.

Não Kikyo, mas Kagome, foi significado para ele. Significou-se apenas ser... Envolveu seus braços mesmo mais firmemente em torno dela, antes de drifting fora a dormir. Pouco soube, gastariam o descanso de e o eternity e nivelá-los-iam além de junto... como um.

Era um metade-half-demon.

Era uma menina humana.

Viveu 500 anos no passado.

Viveu 500 anos no futuro.

E viveram feliz sempre em seguida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

wow aprovado do Eu reli este, e fêz meu spine tingle. Isto é a primeira vez que eu escrevi sempre um fanfiction sobre Inuyasha, E um oneshot que eu termine, E um eeeh que tão poderoso da história do amor... eu sou assim orgulhoso de. Bem, eu espero você aprecíe o ler, mim saiba que eu apreciei o escrever!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
